


An Elegant Cuisine

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Len likes to troll Barry, M/M, Pi Day, Shameless Ogling, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pies were necessary on Pi Day. Barry was unashamed. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elegant Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to saekhwa for the beta, and much fondness to Sperrywink, who asked me if I had a Pi Day fic ready to go. ^^;;

~*~

Barry looked at the display and then at the shopping cart, his forehead wrinkled with indecision.

"It's cheaper to buy a bigger pie, Barr." Iris propped her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

Barry gazed longingly at the single-serving Hostess pies on the display in front of him. "But I feel _less_ guilty about eating five little pies than I do about eating one big pie."

Iris gave Barry an affectionate look and hip-checked him away from the individual pie display, planting her hand in the center of his back and pushing him forward. "You're going to be eating five of the big ones anyway, so don't even pretend."

"We all have our quirks," Barry said magnanimously, digging his heels in just so Iris had to push him harder. "You have your brownies, and I have pie on Pi Day."

"You're going to have a pie _feast_ ," Iris promised. "We've already got everything we need. Let's get to the checkout, Barry. You can do this!" 

Barry relented and took the cart, pushing it in front of him as they headed toward the front of the store, and he gave the pie display one last long, lingering look as he passed it. He felt the collision an instant before he heard the clang of metal, two shopping carts turning the corner at the same time, and Barry's eyes went wide with embarrassment, a flush creeping up his neck.

"Man, I'm so sorry. Hey, are you—" Barry peeked around the overstacked display of macaroni at the end of the aisle that had hidden the oncoming shopper. His heart skipped a beat when he connected eyes with Len, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Len's face, which had been tightening in annoyance, relaxed, and Barry's smile grew bright and wide for just a second before he schooled his expression. "—okay?" Then he twitched his head in Iris' direction just before she rounded the corner herself.

"Who did you— Oh." Iris frowned and folded her arms over her chest as she stared at Len. "Snart."

"What an unexpected surprise," Len drawled, and Barry watched Len's eyes flicker from Barry to the cart he'd been pushing. Barry's flush darkened as he followed the direction of Len's look, counting eight pies of various flavors, three cans of Reddi-Whip, and a gallon of vanilla ice cream sitting in Barry's cart.

"Don't judge me!" Barry blurted, and Len smirked. _Len's_ cart was full of fruit, vegetables, flour, even orange juice, and it made Barry desperately embarrassed.

"You're very brazen," Iris said, her voice stern, and it reminded Barry of Iris from Earth-2 for just a second. "Escaped convict, out in the open."

Len tilted his head. "Even criminals eat, Miss West." He turned his eyes toward Barry. "What's the special occasion, Scarlet?"

Barry cleared his throat, ignoring Iris' incredulous look. "Pi Day?"

Len's eyebrows climbed, and then he focused on Barry's T-shirt. He stepped into Barry's space, and Barry's heart ratcheted into his throat as Len reached out to pull away the fabric of his open button up to look at the T-shirt beneath. He could see the minute the mathematical symbols made sense, and Len dropped the edge of Barry's shirt as he huffed a laugh. "Cute."

The three of them stood in awkward silence for a moment, and then Len inclined his head. "Watch who you run into next time, Barry. They might not be so nice."

"Yeah," Barry said dryly. "Thanks for the warning."

Len pulled his cart away, heading toward the checkout line, and Barry followed after him. They had to use the checkout, too. His decision was in no way informed by the fact that he'd have the chance to watch Len's ass while they were waiting.

"Barry," Iris hissed, elbowing him a little in the side.

"Ow." Barry rubbed the sore spot, frowning at Iris and leaning closer. "He's not going to start a fight at the supermarket, okay?"

"I'm calling Dad." Iris was reaching into her purse for her phone as Barry shook his head.

"He'll be gone before Joe even gets here. Just chill out, okay?" Iris gave Barry a flat look, and he looked back at her in confusion before he realized what he'd said. Len's shoulders shook once, and he coughed, although Barry knew Len was totally hiding a laugh, that jerk. Barry raised his hands in defeat. "Can we please just go home and eat pie?"

The cashier finished bagging up Len's groceries, and he went out the door without even saying goodbye. His jeans were awesome, though. Not that Barry was watching. Iris gave him a narrow, penetrating look, and Barry ducked his head, reaching into his grocery cart to pull out the pies. 

The cashier ("Hi, my name is Melinda! How are you today?") rang everything up and gave Barry back two dollars and fifteen cents in change. Barry blinked. "I … didn't give you anything?"

Melinda beamed a pleased smile. "The person before you left enough to cover it. Isn't that great?"

Barry's mouth worked for a second before anything came out. "I—I. Yes, yes it is. Awesome!"

Iris clutched at Barry's arm as he shamelessly accepted his junk food. "Barry, why the hell would Snart buy you pie?"

"He's bribing us, obviously," Barry said as he led Iris out of the store. "I'm totally okay with that."

"You're feeding us criminal pie." Iris paused, a frown knitting her forehead. "Don't tell Cisco I said that."

"Nope," Barry disagreed. "You said criminal pie, and Cisco's going to know about it. Too late now."

"You're the worst." Iris shook her head but took a couple of the bags and put them in the trunk.

"You're stuck with me anyway," Barry said agreeably, and he closed the trunk before he took the passenger side seat and fastened his seatbelt. He obviously had to introduce Len to true, Pi Day spirit. 

Len needed a shirt, and fortunately, Barry knew exactly which one to get him.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Very important visual aids:
> 
> Barry is wearing [this shirt](http://rlv.zcache.com/i_8_sum_pi_i_ate_some_pie_and_it_was_delicious_tshirt-r18bdec6736c94d2b84ce47bc1be857d8_va6lr_512.jpg), and he's TOTALLY buying Len [this shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/93/a4/1f/93a41f8d2cf17c0e8b99e8b60f78c92d.jpg). Hell, _I_ kind of want that shirt.
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on [dreamwidth](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) or [tumblr](http://moriavis.tumblr.com/). :D


End file.
